The Age of Aggression
by CJShikage
Summary: *title may change* SYOC SEND ME CHARACTERS PLEASE
1. Submit

Plot: Main character is the reincarnation of Coyote Starrk. Travel with Percy Jackson and his friends and Starrk through the journeys of the PJO and HoO.

SEND ME CHARACTERS!

**Rules: **

**1-NO MARY SUES (Over powered)**

**2-demigods or arrancar are allowed NOT BOTH THOUGH (see rule one)**

**3-Submit via PM **

**4-If you are reading this then write at the bottom "im the god damn batman"**

**5-subject PM either Demigod OC or arrancar OC depending on what your character is**


	2. I leave home forever

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy Jackson. I have Original characters as usual and submitted ones but other than that, yea not my idea.**

* * *

My name is CJ I don't have a last or middle name and I am not the most normal kid out there. Sure for Japan there are all sorts of bad kids but even by those standards I am nuts. I'm diagnosed with ADHD, Dyslexia and a severe case of kill-who-ever-pisses-me-off-syndrome. However I hold a darker secret that only my sister Lilinette knows I am the reincarnation of the Arrancar Coyote Starrk. I usually wear an open red hoody that shows off my six pack. I have bandages wrapped around my upper chest to hide my hollow hole. I have a gold ring with a sapphire in the center that my mother left for me when she died the note attached was _"When you need to protect those you love you will know what to do with this ring."_ I have two great friends one is named Matt he walks funny and he told me that the reason was that he has sciatica. Matt was a vegetarian but man could this guy down ramen. My other best friend's name is Amy I admit I like her a lot I have the feeling she likes me as well her long blond hair flows in the wind and her face looks as if it was carved by angels. At any rate Amy and I are in a black van with a wireless receiver so we can get Matt's transmissions. I look over at Amy and she looks at me I start blushing like crazy.

"Amy I…" I started to say when Matt's voice rings over the line.

"CJ, Amy everything is all set up here I am ready on your signal." I was ready to kill someone, I had been trying to tell Amy how I feel about her this whole time and when I finally get up the courage to say it Matt has to go and interrupt me.

"Alright Matt were ready." Amy says.

"I just deactivated the silent alarm go." Matt's voice says. Amy and I jump out of the van and we run up and there is a keypad by the door I look at Amy and she nodes and starts punching in numbers and we here a click and we rush in I see a guard and I rush over and chop him in the back of the neck knocking him out Amy and I managed to get to the vault I press the button on my ear piece.

"Matt are you sure the alarms are off?"

"Yea I cut them all." Matt's voice responds

"Alright." I open the bag we brought with us and I plant the C4 on the door and tackle Amy saying "FIRE IN THE HOLE!" the door blows up. When the dust clears I look to see Amy underneath me and I blush a deep scarlet

"CJ as much as I like this we have a job to finish." Amy says blushing at me

"R…right." I get up and grab the cash from the vault and so does Amy when the vault is emptied we leave and get back in the van to see Matt waiting there for us

"Let's go." He says

"Right." I say I get in the van and take the wheel and drive off. We all get back to our hide out on the out skirts of town we hide the van in a ditch and walk back into the cabin to find 3 people standing there they are huge people and I mean HUGE like 9 feet tall huge. Matt looks nervous whenever he gets nervous he starts bleating like a goat I never understood why does that; that is many of the weird things about him, he bleats when he is scarred he won't eat any meat but that isn't strange what is strange is he seems to have a craving for cans. Without thinking I pull out the Jackal and point it at them

"We finally found you." The middle one says

"So who are you?" I glare at them

"It doesn't matter we will soon kill you…" I cut the one on the left, who is speaking, off by shooting him in the head and he explodes in a cloud of yellow powder

"Boom headshot." I laugh but my victory is short lived as the second one knocks Jackal out of my hand leaving me defenseless. Amy screamed and as I was knocked aside by this giant I cough up blood and watch as the huge guys close in on Amy. Rage explodes in my gut and I remember my mom's, Seras, note _"When you need to defend yourself you will know what to do with this ring." _I pull the ring off my finger and stuff it in my pocket suddenly golden claws spring from my hands. "Cool." I look over at the monsters and smile evil. Then I charge them slashing and hacking at them turning them to dust. When all the monsters have turned to dust, I put the ring back on and the claws disappear and pick up my gun. Then a scream rings out from inside that freezes my blood cold, it was Lilynette's scream. I run into the cabin to see a forth guy holding Lilinette by the throat and laughing as she struggles to get free.

"CJ!" she cries in fear. The guy laughs at her fear.

"That's it little girl scream." At his words I floor him with a huge amount of spiritual pressure.

"Let. Her. Go." My tone is dark.

"Drop your weapons and I will."

"Drop her first or die." I say growling.

"Yea right."

"DIE!" I roar holding out my hand and light blue, light charges in my hand. "CERO!" the blast of blue light erupts from my hand disintegrating the last monster but leaving our underground supply of money, however the hut we lived in was obliterated along with the monster.

"CJ!" a voice from outside yells and then Amy and Matt run in.

"CJ are you alright?" Amy asks

"Yes, but we are leaving." I say looking at them both.

"CJ, I can get us tickets but we will need an area where it couldn't be we can't be tracked."

"Yes but where do we go?" Lilynette asks

"New York." Matt says.

"Why New York?" I ask

"There is a camp where we can get the three of you to safety."

"Alright lets go." I look over at all of them.

"Hey CJ I have a question for you and Lilynette." Matt looks at me suspiciously

"Alright shoot."

"When you were fighting those guys what did you see?"

"3 monsters with one eye in the center of their foreheads." Matt's eyes widen in fear

"You're not a demigod I know this so how can you see monsters."

_"So the cats out of the bag." _I think to myself. _"Guess I must reveal my past life." _I look over at Lilynette and she looks over at me and nods.

_"Tell them CJ." _Lilynette's voice resonates in my head

"My name is CJ but I am the reincarnation of a great power that I am sure you have heard of."

"What?" Amy asks.

"I am the reincarnation of the arrancar Coyote Stark."

"What do you know of your past life?" Matt asks

"Only three things, my Resurrección name, Lilynette's birth, and my past life's name."

"How did Lilynette come to be if your mother died when you were born?"

"Out of loneliness I split my soul into two and thus Lilynette came to be."

"I am so sorry, CJ." Amy looks over at me.

"Let's go we don't have much time the police will have heard the shots and noticed the blast of light."

"What do we do?" Lilynette asks

"We fake our deaths." Amy says looking over at me. "CJ leave the Jackal here and we will leave a few drops of our blood scattered in the blast sight." I look at the gun my mother left for me.

"Fine. What else?" I ask. _"Mother, forgive me."_

"We burn a lot of the money to ensure that it doesn't look like we faked our death."

"Alright. Then we leave with our fake passports?" I ask

"Yes." Amy responds.

"That's brilliant." I walk over and kiss her in euphoria for everyone being safe. After a few seconds we both separate blushing furiously.

"About time." Matt laughs

"S-S-Shut up!" I retaliate. Just then I cough up a small bit of blood and it lands on the Jackal which I pick up and place in the cabin.

"Let's go." Amy says. (A trip to the airport, later.) At the airport we make it through security with no issues and we get to our gate. I look over at Amy; neither of us had spoken to one another since our kiss.

"Do you have that shogi set?"

"Yes, want to get your butt kicked?" she says smiling at me.

"Let's go." We set the game up and we start up and Amy moves her silver general up in her divide and conquer strategy. To counter I move my rook up 4 spaces forcing her to change strategy. As the game progresses I eventually counter every strategy she comes up and it leaves the board in disarray but I see an opening that would mean game over. I move up my piece up to the opening.

"Checkmate." Amy looks shocked at the board

"Good game." Amy smiles at me. Just then an announcement over the intercom.

"American Airlines Flight 100 with nonstop service to New York first class now boarding." We look at our tickets and we get up and walk towards the gate and board the plane. We get to our seats Lilynette sits at the window seat while I sit next to her in the aisle seat. After everyone boards the plane it takes off.

"Lilynette I am going to take a nap wake me up when we are starting to land."

"Alright CJ."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Review! **


End file.
